


Paradise

by TheUndiscoveredGenius



Category: Justice League, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, The Avengers (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics), wonder Woman (William Moulton Marston)
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Marston!verse, author plays fast and loose with canon, this is based on Marston comics after all, william moulton marston
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1228576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUndiscoveredGenius/pseuds/TheUndiscoveredGenius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That Post-HoM AU no one was asking for where Wanda ends up on Paradise Island instead of Latveria and pieces her life back together through the power of sisterhood and loving submission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradise

Her first thought, as she regained consciousness, was that it was excruciatingly hot. The sun was beating down mercilessly on the empty beach that Wanda found herself on. Behind her there was an unwelcoming tropical forest and before her stretched a seemingly endless ocean with no ships or land in sight.

Her second thought was that her dress was ruined. _Just as well_ she thought as she worked herself to her feet, _not as if I’m going to need the blasted thing anymore anyway_.

At that thought memories of everything that had happened came flooding back. The Avengers and the X-Men coming for her, Clint, _oh god Clint,_ one of her oldest friends dead, twice, by her hand, and Pietro, Pietro, her brother, her companion, for years her only friend, and the most important person in her life. She could remember it all so vividly, holding his lifeless body in her arms as her friends waged war on each other all around them and the dream that she had so desperately willed true fell apart.

_Did I bring him back?_ She tried desperately to remember. Finally, _Yes, yes, I remember._ She had brought him back to life, just before…

_No more mutants._

With that last thought grief overwhelmed her and she collapsed again, clutching her head in her hands she let out a choked sob and began to cry. How long she wept for, minutes, hours, days, she did not know, but her tears still flowed freely when the Amazons found her

***

They had caught her off guard on the beach, and lacking the will to fight, she had allowed them to bind her hands behind her back and gag her mouth. The two women then lead her through the forest and into a city that looked like the backdrop for a Euripides play. She was taken to what could only be a palace where she was made to stand before a woman whom she assumed to be the island’s queen.

She was an imposing woman, perched upon an ornate throne and draped a majestic purple robe, a golden crown resting atop her head to match the belt around her waist. Defying her withering gaze Wanda stared back at her. She knew she was being judged, and while she might be stranded she was still an Avenger, and she would meet this woman’s silent challenge.

After several tense minutes a knowing smirk spread across the Queen’s face and she spoke.

“You may remove her bindings now Mala. She will not try to escape.” Her tone left no room for dissent and the Amazon to her left obeyed. “Now leave us.”

When the room was empty the Queen stood and approached her. Wanda made sure not to let her intimidation show upon her face.

“I am Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons.” she said, “You are quite a long ways from home, Wanda Maximoff.” With that any hope Wanda had of hiding her emotions was lost.

“How…”

The Queen laughed and explained, “You are not the only one versed in the art of magic, my sister. Last night our patron goddess, Aphrodite, came to me in my dreams and told me that an outcast from a world beyond time would soon find herself on our shores.”

This revelation probably should have surprised Wanda more than it did, but instead it just felt as if something she already knew had been confirmed. _You wanted to get away from everything didn’t you,_ she thought to herself. “And I know that before you came here you committed horrible crimes.”

“She sent me visions of your life and of your crimes.” Hippolyta continued, adopting a more cautious tone. “You have done horrible things Wanda Maximoff.”

In spite of her efforts the Queen still managed to reopen fresh wounds. Sensing this, Hippolyta placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and she found herself melting into the touch. There was something so comforting about Hippolyta’s embrace, so warm and even motherly that in the back of her mind Wanda knew she must have children of her own (though she wasn’t sure how that was possible if these Amazons were anything like the myths she had heard).

“I also know” She cooed in her ear, “That before that great tragedy, you were great hero in your world and that there is no crime that cannot be forgiven if the perpetrator is willing to earn it. And I believe that you are willing. You were sent here for a reason my sister, never doubt that.” Pulling back from the embrace she added, “Let us retire to my chambers, we’ll be more comfortable there while you tell me your great story.”

***

Hippolyta’s chambers were suitably luxurious and were made up of a bedroom, a dressing room, a private bath, and a parlor, whose combined floor space, Wanda estimated, would compromise an entire floor of Avengers Mansion (she managed to suppress a grimace at the thought of the now ruined building).

It was in the parlor that Wanda recounted her tale. Starting with her childhood and moving on through the Brotherhood, the Avengers, Vision, Billy, Tommy, Agatha, and finally her madness. Through it all Hippolyta listened patiently, urging her on at times and offering her a comforting embrace when she needed it. Through it all her face never showed any sign of judgment, she grimaced only once when she mentioned Hercules joining the Avengers. Wanda wondered if this was what it was like to have a mother.

“Is there really no way of sending me back?” The reality of her situation having finally sunk in Wanda was beginning to fear that she’d never see her home again. _You don’t have a home anymore_ a voice whispered in the back of her head, but she ignored it, refusing to let her regrets cripple her again that day. _If nothing else, Pietro will be worried_.

“I’m not even sure how you got here.” said the Queen, “I was rather hoping that you would enlighten me.” She added the last part gently, knowing full well what she was asking.

Not wanting to deny the woman who had treated her so kindly Wanda forced herself to think back to what had happened on Genosha. “I wanted to go away, away from all the fighting, I remember wishing to know peace again.”

“If you truly desired peace then you came to the right place.” Night had fallen. Hippolyta placed her hand, fingers roughened from ancient battles long since won, over Wanda’s and said, “There is no shame in desiring a child so much that you call one forth from nothing, I of all people should know this.”

Wanda didn’t understand what exactly she was alluding to but the look on Hippolyta’s face was so earnest that she took comfort in the words just the same.

Hippolyta rang for a guard to take her to a spare room for the night.

Turning to Wanda she said, “When we first settled this Island, I named it Paradise, because that is what we wanted to create. A paradise for women who had been used and battered by the world of men and needed a sanctuary. I don’t know why the fates guided you here, but you aren’t the first lost girl to land on our shores, and you won’t be the last.” Her voice took on a more pleading tone as she said, “ _please_ , let us heal you sister.”

At this moment the guard arrived and before Wanda could respond Hippolyta said, “Think it over, and let me know tomorrow. If you choose not to stay I can arrange to have you taken to the man’s world until you manage to find your way home.”

With that they said goodnight, and Wanda was left to mull over some of the most eventful 48 hours of her life (and that was saying something).

***

Of course she decided to stay, what other options did she have? Stranded in a strange world, she had no friends, and no way back, and no place to go back to. The Avengers had been her only true home, and look how she’d repaid them.

She was to be trained in the ways of the Amazons, to better serve the causes of love and beauty, as well as to help her cope with her past misdeeds. And so at the beginning of each day she was shackled with heavy chains between her wrists and ankles and then put through a vigorous workout regime. At night she was taken to the Queen’s chambers where she was given instruction in the art of magic, honing the skills Agatha had taught her. Finally after she had retired to her room for the night an amazon would come to remove them, only to put them back on the next morning. One evening she finally gathered the courage to ask Hippolyta the purpose of this.

“Why to make you stronger of course!” She said, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. “You exert your muscles more dragging those heavy chains around. When they feel so light and flimsy that you’re able to break them without using your magic we’ll know that you have completed your training, and then you can be presented with your bracelets.”

“The bracelets,” she asked, “Why are they so important to all of you.” she hadn’t noticed them at first, but after a few days on the island she noticed that every person on the island wore a pair of metal bracelets. They were all a polished silver color, and all the Amazons seemed to take good care of them as not once did Wanda see any sign of wear on them. She couldn’t help but think of Steve and the care and attention he always showed his shield.

“When she led us to this island Aphrodite decreed that we wear them always in order to remind us of the folly of submitting to male dominance. They are also capable of deflecting bullets. Here we use them for games, but they’ve saved my daughter’s life numerous times in man’s world.”

Wanda nodded thoughtfully, she had heard about Hippolyta’s daughter, the Wonder Woman trying to spread Aphrodite’s law in the world of men. She hadn’t met her yet, but she was glad to know that this world had its heroes too.

***

It was a year later that Wanda finally managed to break her chains. The Amazons had bound her head to toe in heavy chains, and after some struggle she broke them all!

Hippolyta had been there to watch and when it was all over she had come up to Wanda and told her how proud she was of her. Her bracelets were commissioned and were ready the very next day. In her chambers Hippolyta put them on her for the first time in a private ceremony.

“Wanda Maximoff,” Hippolyta intoned, “Do you swear to dedicate your life to love and beauty?”

“I do.”

“And will you fight to bring peace and love into this hate filled world of men?”

“I will.” Wanda held up her wrists and Hippolyta unclasped the bracelets, holding them up to Wanda’s arms.

“There is one final warning I must impart on you now, when these bracelets are locked on you must never take them off.” Hippolyta stared at Wanda solemnly, as if she was peering into her soul. “For great power must always remain bound, lest it corrupt the mind and spirit. Furthermore if a man welds chains between these bracelets you will be made weak and powerless. Power must be bound, but only in service of those too weak to help themselves. Happiness comes only from helping others, not from selfishness or oppression. This state of mind, between all powerful and powerless is called “Loving Submission,” and it is this state of mind that you now inhabit. And if there is to be any hope of a lasting peace on this or any other Earth, others must learn to inhabit it as well”

Finishing her speech the Queen looked Wanda directly in the eyes and asked, “Knowing what I have just told you, do you still desire to be an Amazon?”

It was strange how easy the answer came to her, “I do.”

With that, Hippolyta sealed the bracelets.

***

A month after the ceremony Diana finally came to visit. A magnificent woman who lived up to her title in every way, she arrived in an invisible jet dressed in the colors of the American flag, and boasting a brilliant gilded eagle on her chest that would have Steve envious.

When they were first introduced she was swept into a crushing hug, and the two women took an instant liking to one another, bonding over their experiences as superheroes.

Diana challenged her to a game of Bullets and Bracelets, which the princess won of course, but afterwards she kindly offered Wanda some tips on how to improve her game. As they sat and talked while Wanda nursed the wound in her shoulder, their conversation turned to Wanda’s past.

“Do you ever think about them?” Diana asked.

“All the time.” She confessed. “It’s just gotten worse recently, now that I don’t have my training to distract me. But nobody knows of a way to send me back, we’ve tried everything. Don’t get me wrong, you’ve all been very kind to me, but I have to go back.”

“Are you sure about that?” Diana said. “From what you’ve told me you didn’t exactly leave under the best circumstances.”

“I thought the same thing at first.” Wanda admitted, “But now I understand that that is exactly why I have to. I was so tired of all the wars and all the fighting. I tried to fix the world myself, but I just made a bigger mess of it.”

“It was foolish of you to cede control of your new order to your father.” Diana said, “Only a _woman_ can rule with love after all, and the men’s dominant nature was bound to reassert itself without a figure of loving authority to submit to. Correct me if I’m wrong, but from what I’ve heard your brave new world was built on a foundation of sand.”

“You’re not wrong.” Wanda admitted, sadly. “I wanted to make my friends happy, but in the rush to give them what they wanted, I forgot to give them what they needed. I didn’t think things through; there were many more mistakes I should have prevented. I didn’t know what I was doing, but now your people have shown me the way to do it right.” Looking up she asked, “If paradise is possible here, than surly you agree that it must be possible there?”

Diana nodded her head in agreement and added “If there’s one thing I’ve learned from my time in the man’s world, it’s that while they have the potential for greatness, you can’t rush their discovery of it. I’ve found it’s best to lead by example.”

A comfortable silence settled over them as they ruminated over their conversation, until Diana asked.

“Would you like to come back with me? The league could always use another member, and it would take your mind off of things.”

The idea gave Wanda pause, but she was beginning to get restless, and how much different could the Justice League be from the Avengers?

“I’d love to!”

***

A week later, Wanda stood before her mirror and willed her dress to transform itself into her old costume, all the Amazons complimented her on it, Mala especially admired her tiara. Her bags were taken to the invisible jet and she bade a tearful farewell to Hippolyta and the rest of the Amazons, promising to come back and visit.

***

The Justice League had their own space station. Wanda thought this was a touch extravagant (and she had lived with Tony Stark), but ever the well-mannered guest she didn’t say anything. Diana had told her that most of the team was away, but there were a few members lurking about.

“The Flash will likely be dropping by,” She said, with a note of caution in her voice that confused Wanda until she explained. “He’s a speedster.”

_Oh._  Pietro was never far from her thoughts, many a night had she lain awake worrying about her twin, they had never been separated for so long.

Clearly trying to get her mind off her brother, Diana took her to meet Batman. He was rather intimidating and not one for small talk so they quickly moved on to Superman. They got along much better and were soon on a first name basis. Diana even felt confident enough to leave them alone in order to check on a research project of hers.

They had just finished complimenting each other’s cape when the Flash arrived. He wasn’t able to stay long _(“herothingsjustcheckinginwantedtomeetthenewgirl”)_ , Wanda suspected Diana had asked him to keep his visit brief to spare her feelings _._ He stayed for all of 10 seconds. If Wanda hadn’t grown up with a speedster she would have never even realized they’d been introduced.

But Wanda had grown up with a speedster, and even that brief meeting was enough to tell her that Pietro and Wally were nothing alike. Which somehow just made it all the worse. He was so friendly and open (Pietro would never admit to wanting to meet anyone) such a contrast to the arrogant pain-in-the-ass she knew and loved, it only served to drive home just how out of place she was. She tried to keep her emotions from showing, but judging by the concerned look he was giving her she wasn’t doing a good job of it.

“He reminds me of someone I know.” Clark nodded in understanding and while he didn’t pull her into a hug like Hippolyta would’ve, he did give her a sympathetic smile and an awkward pat on the back. He reminded her a little of Steve, which didn’t help her latest bout of homesickness one bit.

***

“I’m beginning to think that’ll never go back” she whispered one night over a year later, hoping Diana, the only other person around, wouldn’t hear her. But of course, she did. It had been nearly 3 years since she first appeared on Paradise Island, and Diana had reassured her about this so many times that it was a testament to her patience and understanding that she hadn’t given up on her entirely. This time she cut right to the chase.

“We are all just threads in the tapestry of creation, we do not know what pattern the fates will weave us into, but you can trust that the finished piece will be beautiful.”

In spite of herself Wanda laughed. “Did you get that off of a fortune cookie?”

“No, actually, I believe it came from a children’s cartoon, but my point is that the fates guided you here out of all the places in the multiverse, because this is where you needed to be, and when you’re needed there I’m sure you will be called back home.”

Wanda dreamt of the Phoenix for the first time that night.

***

Looking back, her biggest regret was not being able to say goodbye.

The Phoenix had been recurring in her dreams with increasing frequency, finally becoming a nightly occurrence. She had told the League about it, and even gone to Paradise Island for help, but no one was able to determine the meaning behind the dreams. Until the morning she awoke in an alley wearing only her nightgown and bracelets.

After conjuring up some civilian clothes she set out to determine her location, at first believing herself to be in Metropolis or Gotham, she realized her mistake when she saw the familiar shape of the Empire State Building. The headlines at a nearby newsstand confirmed her hopes, but they also gave her pause. The Avengers and the X-Men were at war, and if the papers were to be believed, the X-Men were in possession of the Phoenix Force.

Wanda knew where she was needed.

The event was all over the news. A battle of wills between the two teams, supposedly dedicated to bettering the world were instead engaging in one of its oldest plagues, war. Everything was so predictable. It was obvious that little had changed. There was always fighting, but this great battle seemed worse that the ones past somehow.

_No More Mutants._

Her bracelets weighed heavily on her wrists.

***

After the confrontation with Scott on Utopia there was a brief moment of calm before the storm which gave Wanda a chance to reconnect with old friends. Pietro had hugged her tightly for an eternity and there were tears in his eyes, though Wanda knew better then to comment on them. They talked for hours, falling into old habits without missing a beat. She received a bone crushing hug from Carol that would have made Diana proud. They talked over a cup of coffee, and Wanda got to watch her friends face light up with wonder and a little envy when she described Diana’s invisible jet to the pilot.

She had to excuse herself for a moment when she learned of Jan’s death.

Her reunion with Clint was more awkward, it was obvious that would take some time to repair their friendship, but it was nothing compared to the cool reception she got from The Vision. It was enough to make her question if their relationship was even worth saving, but those were issues for another time, for now there were still more people to greet, more bridges to mend, more questions to answer.

***

“So, Amazons huh?” Wanda had just been about to retire for the night when she heard someone behind her.

Turning to face the speaker in her doorway she said, “Among other things, and what about you? I heard you died.”

Steve just shrugged, “In a manner of speaking, comes with the profession.” He paused, seemingly unsure what to say. “So are they as great warriors as the legend says.”

Wanda nodded, “In a way.”

“I’m glad you’re back.”

“Are you really?” Wanda tried to make it a joke, but the seriousness of it hung in the air.

He took a step towards her and Wanda felt his fingers tracing their way down her cheeks to her chin as he guided her face so that he could look her in the eyes. “I never gave up on you Wanda.” He said with an urgency in his voice. “If nothing else, believe that I never thought you were beyond saving.”

“No one is ever beyond forgiveness.” Wanda said, recalling her first meeting with Hippolyta.

Their eyes locked for a moment and a feeling of relief washed over Wanda. _They were going to be OK_. Her other relationships might take years to rebuild, but with Steve it was as if she had never left.

Realizing that their faces were now just a few inches apart, Wanda removed Steve’s hand from her chin and backed away from him slightly. A blush spread across Steve’s cheeks as he realized the awkwardness of the situation.

“So I bet you could kick my ass in a fight now,” he joked, and the tension in the air dissipated. Wanda noticed him admiring her bracelets, “What with all their fancy training and whatnot.”

“Oh no Captain,” She teased, “unless the serum gave you immunity to chaos magic I could always do that.” She leaned into him as a playful smile spread across her face, and whispered; “They only showed me how to make you enjoy it.”

With that she went to bed, closing the door on one very confused supersoldier. _Well perhaps their relationship wasn’t_ exactly _the same_.

She missed her new friends in the Justice League and on Paradise Island, but it was wonderful to be home.


End file.
